Zombieland
by RayRayofCali
Summary: An 18 year old girl is a survivor. A 17 year old boy and former best friend comes to her doorstep and they both decide that they are going to kill every last zombie in the country once and for all. After all, the other 48 survivors out there aren't helping any time soon. Read and Review. Critizism is accepted. Rated M for everything.


50. Could it have been a magic number? 50 states, 50 survivors. I am one of those survivors. Let me bring you up to speed.

Zombies.

They attacked the entire world. The entire planets existence is gone. Except for those 50 in the United States. There are 50 people here and now. And these are the only 50 on the entire planet. For some unexplainable reason, United States was the only state to have any survivors. And zombies, believe it or not. The zombies in the rest of the world were dead. It's as if they were released from the government and as soon as everyone was dead, a bomb inside them would explode. Or maybe there really were diseases that Zombies could actually die from besides the "T Virus". Who knows? Maybe the plague was reinvented for zombies. Either way, they're all gone. The entire planet rests in the hands of us 50. But really, the other 49 are too scared that there will be more attacks. How do I know? Well, I'll tell you how I know. I've never even met the other 49 since they're all in each state. I'm based in California. Anaheim, with Disneyland. And with the key, I can turn on every ride in the park. I even have the power to turn on World Of Color.

I sometimes get lonely. I haven't seen my familly since they died two months ago when they came. I survived. It hurt to see my little sister be eaten by a zombie. That's when I knew, I couldn't get close to anybody, they would eventually get killed or eaten by a zombie and I'd be alone again. So screw people. Who needs them? I've been living on my own for the last two months. What's great is the government isn't sending bills that need to be paid. I don't have to pay for anything. If I need something, I'll go down to the store whether it be walgreens or walmart, and get what I need. On the down side, I'll never et to know how New Girl ends. Or Bates Motel. But I can live without. Also, I'm in love with Disney movies. What's great is I found the footage of Frozen, the brand new and probably last ever Disney movie. But that's ok. I got to see it, I loved it, especially the scene when they're sliding down the mountain.

Also, I'm 18.

So, two months I've made it by. There are 18 zombies left in the world. But when I woke up this morning, I had no idea that it would go down to 17.

Even though there's only two zombies in California, I still built an electric fence around my house. It has a seperate fenced area coinjoined to my fence by two fence doors that slide up by two levers. One that lets you in that compartment, and one that lets into the bigger fence.

I woke up, went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, filled it with cap'n'crunch and milk, when suddenly...

"AHHHHHH!"

I heard it loud and clear outside my house. I left the cereal on the table and grabbed my hand gun. I ran outside and outside of the fencing, I saw a man running towards my house. about 30 feet behind him was a zombie. Chasing him down fast. He saw me and yelled, "let me in!" I opened the first door and he ran inside. "Close it!" he screamed. The zombie was still coming. I pulled the lever down and the door shut behind him. The zombie ran to the fence and was about 5 feet away. I aimed, and shot him right in the head. He fell to the ground but that movie Zombieland was right. Double Tap. I shot him again and he didn't move.

The man in the compartment was breathing deeply. He had red hair and freckles all over. He looked to be only taller than me by two inches.

It couldn't be...could it?

"Hey," I said. He looked to me and looking into those bright blue eyes, right then I knew it was him. "Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"You heard me." I aimed the gun at his head.

"Ok...wait. Ray? Is that you?" He asked while taking off his shirt.

"Hello, Tyler. It's nice to see you again."

"Look, I know you always had a thing for me but is it realy necessary for me to take off my clothes?" he asked while sliding off his pants.

"This isn't about that. Underwear too."

"Okay, that's going a bit far."

"DO IT!" I clicked back the switch on the gun.

"Ok." He took off his underwear.

"Now turn around in a circle." He did that. "Ok, you can put your clothes back on." He did so as I flipped the lever and opened the door for him to come in.

"Why did I have to take off my clothes?"

"To check if you had any bites. If you did, I would've shot you."

"Me? Your best friend from forever ago?"

"Yep, I'm not taking a chance."

"Bitch."

"THANK YOU!" I yelled. I always took bitch as a compliment. "Anyways, welcome to the shelter."


End file.
